Dee Puts His Foot In It
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo's angry and Dee's the one who ends up suffering. Written for the prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, having a door slammed on your foot hurts' at fic promptly. Set after Vol. 7.
**Title:** Dee Puts His Foot In It

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Ryo's angry and Dee's the one who ends up suffering.

 **Word Count:** 689

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, having a door slammed on your foot hurts!' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

 **I Love Janto:** Bikky's smart enough to know that, and to be very grateful.

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo's angry, Dee doesn't even need to be able to see his partner's expression, he can tell from the way Ryo's carrying himself, tense and stiff, and from the way his usual gracefulness has deserted him, movements jerky and sharp instead of the smooth fluidity Dee so admires.

This time, it's not Dee he's mad at, which is a relief. Dee's quite sure of that because Ryo was in a perfectly good mood this morning when they arrived at work. Whatever has changed that must have occurred while Dee was out talking to an informer. So when Ryo stalks out of the squad room, Dee follows him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Ryo snaps back at him and Dee almost winces from the sharpness of his tone.

"C'mon, Ryo, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Ryo spins to face him, dislodging the hand Dee tries to rest on his shoulder. "Back off, Dee, it's none of your business." The anger in the dark eyes is hot enough to scorch. Dee knows he should probably do as he's told, but he's a glutton for punishment when it comes to Ryo, and anyway, he can't stand seeing his partner like this.

Ryo's already striding away down the corridor, heading for the men's room, leaving Dee standing; he practically has to jog to catch up, which he manages just as Ryo pushes the door to the men's room open.

He tries again, stepping forward to follow Ryo through the open doorway. "Ryo…"

"I said leave it, Dee!" Ryo whirls around again, slamming the door in Dee's face, and inadvertently on Dee's right foot, which unfortunately happens to be in the way. Dee's yell of pain can probably be heard throughout the entire building.

Ryo's angry, yes, but not really with Dee; he certainly didn't mean to hurt his partner. His eyes go wide with horror as he pulls the door open and sees Dee, face contorted with pain, hopping around on one foot and clutching the other with both hands.

"OWOWOW! Damnit, Ryo, I think you broke my foot!"

"Oh God! Dee, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Dee fetches up against the opposite wall, tears in his eyes, groaning in pain. "No, babe, not your fault, I should'a kept my foot out of the way, minded my own business. I just wanted to help." He slides down until he's sitting on the floor and Ryo drops to his knees beside him.

"D'you really think it's broken?" Whatever Ryo was angry about is forgotten now in his concern for the man he loves.

"Don't know, but it hurts like hell."

"What's all the hollerin' about?!" It's the Chief, stomping towards them with a face like thunder.

"Dee's hurt, Sir." Ryo looks up, shamefaced, a blush staining his cheeks pink. "I accidentally slammed the door on his foot."

"Huh. Idiot should learn to keep his feet outta the way."

"Permission to take him to ER for an x-ray?"

"What did I do to deserve you bunch of morons? Fine, get him checked out." The Chief turns away, heading back to his office, before glancing back. "And Maclean? Both of you take the rest of the day off. You've done enough damage for one day and I can do without your layabout partner bitching and moaning all afternoon. I've already got a headache."

"Yes Sir. Thank you."

Ryo gets Dee's arm around his shoulders, hauling the taller man to his feet, or rather, foot, and helping him to hop towards the elevator.

"I really am sorry, Dee."

"I know. One of these days I'll learn to keep out of your way when you're in the mood to slam doors. What was that all about anyway?"

Ryo shakes his head. "Doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you later."

Dee smiles. "Okay. At least we get the afternoon off." Hell of a way to get a little extra time together, but Dee's always willing to take what he can get. He leans on Ryo and hobbles slowly along. At least Ryo's in a better mood now. Despite the pain in his foot, things are looking up.

.

TBC in 'Toe Trouble'


End file.
